


You Are My World

by NightSeira



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Friendship, GTOP, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/pseuds/NightSeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong buta. Maka biarlah Choi Seunghyun menjadi matanya, dunianya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



**BIGBANG**  milik YG Entertaiment.

**Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun, Lee Seunghyun, Dong Youngbae, Lee Ha Yi** milik keluarga mereka.

* * *

Banyak orang mengatakan mereka hidup untuk bahagia.

Tapi berbeda dengan seseorang yang sedang terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ia berpikir bahwa mereka yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah orang bodoh. Yang ia rasakan, hanyalah amarah yang mendalam.

Kalau kalian salah satu penggemar penyanyi Korea, kalian pasti tahu G-DRAGON—ya, orang yang terbaring inilah penyanyi solo yang sudah mendunia dengan nama asli Kwon Jiyong.

Kabar bahwa sang penyanyi terkenal ini sudah tersebar kemana-mana dan membuat dunia musik gempar. Tidak hanya di Korea, tapi di seluruh dunia! Tentu saja, karena Jiyong aka G-DRAGON, seorang penyanyi sekaligus komposer dan penulis lagu ini mengalami kecelakaan yang terjadi saat ia baru saja pulang ke _dorm_ -nya dari tempat konsernya di Gangnam.

Kecelakaan itu memaksa Jiyong untuk vakum dari dunia musiknya. Tentu saja jadwal rangkaian konser _world tour_ yang ia adakan baru-baru ini harus dibatalkan. Ia belum sempat mengunjungi negara-negara lainnya dan sekarang, kecelakaan ini menghentikan jadwalnya untuk sementara.

Ah, bukan. Tepatnya, untuk selamanya.

Akibat kecelakaan ini bukan hanya jadwal Jiyong yang sudah tak dapat dia lanjutkan, tetapi juga merenggut kedua iris coklatnya. Pecahan kaca dari mobil Jiyong akibat kecelakaan mengenai tepat di kornea matanya. Menyebabkan kebutaan. Ya, Jiyong divonis dokter yang menanganinya bahwa ia harus kehilangan kedua alat penglihatannya.

Jiyong tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana lagi. Mau menangisi dirinya yang seperti ini juga sudah tak ada gunanya. Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi. Semuanya hitam, gelap. Jiyong sudah tak dapat melihat dunia lagi. Jiyong merasa tak akan ada yang peduli padanya lagi. Apalagi semua fans-nya. Mana ada, sih, idola yang tidak bisa melihat—idola yang buta? Ironis.

Jiyong merasa hidupnya telah hancur, ia berada di titik keputusasaannya. Kecelakaan itu merenggut semuanya. Merenggut matanya, salah satu indra paling penting dalam setiap manusia, karir yang sedang pada puncaknya, kemewahan yang berlimpah, dan para fansnya. Semuanya.

Ia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah menyetir saat mabuk yang lalu menyebabkan kecelakaan itu atau menyalahkan Seungri, partner sekaligus juniornya yang telah menawari Jiyong untuk minum-minum dulu sebelum ia kembali ke dorm.

Jiyong tak mampu menahan emosinya, baru saja ia mau nekat melepas infus di tangannya lalu keluar untuk menghajar dokter yang menangani operasinya kemarin malam sebelum ia sadar bahwa semua itu percuma saja. Jiyong tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa indra penglihatannya.

_Karena itu, Jiyong butuh seseorang._

Tepat saat itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar yang ia tempati.

“ _Oppa_?”

Awalnya Jiyong tidak tahu siapa yang masuk, tapi ia yakin saat mendengar suara orang itu. Hayi, adik kandungnya yang paling ia sayangi. Hayi adalah satu-satunya yang Jiyong miliki setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Begitu juga dengan Hayi, Jiyong adalah satu-satunya yang Hayi miliki. Jiyong segalanya bagi Hayi. Mengingat Jiyong adalah kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab, bekerja keras untuk mencari pekerjaan sampai akhirnya Jiyong lolos audisi untuk penyanyi solo di YG Entertaiment, tentunya untuk menghidupi Hayi. Ya, kalau bukan karena Jiyong, Hayi tidak akan bisa sampai di jenjang SMA seperti saat ini. Tak heran jika Hayi mengkhawatirkan kakaknya setengah mati setelah mendengar kabar menyakitkan itu.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Hayi setelah ini? Bagaimana Hayi bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya kalau suatu saat uang tabungan mereka habis? Setelah kecelakaan ini merenggut matanya, ia tidak mungkin bisa manggung dan menghasilkan uang untuk Hayi lagi.

Suara knop pintu diputar membuyarkan pikirannya. Pintu kamar Jiyong dibuka. Langkah kaki Hayi mendekat, tapi Jiyong menyadari bukan hanya Hayi yang masuk, Ada satu atau dua orang lainnya. Sungguh, situasi ini bukanlah situasi yang cocok untuk berbicara dengan orang lain selain adiknya.

“ _Oppa_ , ini aku, Hayi.”

“Aku juga di sini bersama manajer, _Hyung_. Aku boleh ikut menjenguk ‘kan?” Dengan sekali mendengar, Jiyong tahu, pemilik suara itu adalah Seungri yang super heboh dan berisik itu. Juniornya yang sebelumnya sempat ingin ia salahkan atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sekarang.

“Kurasa kalau pun aku larang pun kau tetap akan masuk,” jawab Jiyong ketus. Tanpa diketahui Jiyong, Seungri memasang raut muka manyun khasnya itu.

Mereka kini telah berada mengelilingi tempat tidur Jiyong. Hayi di kanan sedangkan Seungri dan manajer di kiri. Tangan Hayi bergerak menggenggam halus salah satu tangan Jiyong.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Oppa? Aku tahu ini berat bagimu.” tanya Hayi dengan senyum getir. Miris rasanya melihat mata kakaknya diperban seperti itu.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Jiyong. Pikirannya kacau saat ini.

“Iya, _Hyung_. Aku tahu ini pasti berat. Tapi _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyerah, ya! _Hyung_ harus tetap berkarya. Tahu tidak? Hampir seluruh dunia mendukung _Hyung_ agar cepat sembuh dan kembali ke dunia musik. Jadi, setelah _Hyung_ benar-benar pulih, aku harap _Hyung_ bisa kembali lagi menyanyi. _Hyung_ mau, ‘kan?” Seungri antusias memberi semangat agar _Hyung_ -nya tetap mau menyanyi lagi.

Seluruh dunia? Benarkah? Jujur saja Jiyong terharu mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja ia ragu bagaimana caranya ia kembali? Membuat lagu baru? Menulis saja ia belum tentu bisa. Oh, sudahlah. Jiyong terlalu malu untuk tampil sebagai idola yang buta.

“Aku tidak bisa, Seungri. Aku—“ belum sempat Jiyong melanjutkan kata-katanya, Seungri memotong—lagi-lagi dengan antusias, “Jangan berpikir negatif! Aku yakin ini bukan soal _Hyung_ tidak bisa. _Hyung_ bisa, hanya saja _Hyung_ tidak mau. Pikirkan lagi. _Hyung_ bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi orang buta di bahwa semua orang bisa berkarya. Aku pasti akan membantumu, aku janji!”

“Seungri! Kau ini bagaimana, sih!? _Hyung_ -mu sedang susah, tahu!” bentak sang manajer, Youngbae. Pria berambut _mohawk_ dengan _piercing_ di telinganya itu melemparkan padangan kesal pada Seungri. “Bukannya membantu, malah kau menambahkan beban pikirannya dengan semua omonganmu itu. Lebih baik kau keluar dulu kalau kau tak mau diam.”

Mau tak mau, Seungri langsung bungkam. “Maaf.”

“Lupakan apa yang dikatakan Seungri. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, Ji.” Youngbae menepuk bahu Jiyong.

Seketika itu emosi Jiyong rasanya memuncak.

“Tidak penting, eh? Jadi kehilangan indra penglihatan itu bukan hal yang penting, begitu? Aku buta! Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk seumur hidupku!” marah Jiyong. “Karir yang sudah kurintis dari awal, lalu hancur begitu saja karena kecelakaan ini. Kalian yang tidak pernah berada di posisiku tak akan pernah mengerti! Tak akan…”

“ _Oppa_ …” Hayi mencoba menenangkan Jiyong dengan mengelus-elus lengan Jiyong.

“… Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu.”

“Baiklah, kurasa kami akan pergi. Aku harus memberi konfirmasi kepada pers. Jaga dirimu, Ji,” Youngbae menepuk pundak Jiyong.

“Aku pergi dulu, _Oppa_. Malam nanti aku akan kembali,” pesan Hayi sebelum ia, Youngbae, dan Seungri meninggalkan kamar.

Jiyong kembali larut dalam pikirannya, terus menyesali segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sampai-sampai ia terlelap.

* * *

Jiyong bangun dari tidurnya. Satu, dua, tiga detik. Jiyong heran, meskipun rasanya ia sudah membuka kelopak matanya, sekitarnya masih terlihat gelap.

Setelah itu Jiyong sadar kalau ia buta. Hal ini langsung membuat perubahan suasana hati Jiyong.

Kemudian, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang samar-samar.

“Hayi? Youngbae?”

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jiyong. Jelas bukan Hayi, Youngbae, ataupun Seungri yang sedang berbicara. Suara itu terdengar dari sebelah kanannya. Tidak terlalu nyaring, jelas orang-orang itu bukan berada di samping Jiyong.

Saat itulah Jiyong tahu bahwa ia ditempatkan di kamar kelas satu. Di kamar ini ia tidak sendiri. Ia berbagi dengan pasien lainnya.

Mengapa ia ditempatkan di kamar yang mengharuskannya berbagi dengan orang lain? Padahal seharusnya ia mampu untuk dirawat di kamar yang lebih mahal, misalnya VIP atau VVIP.

Uh. Rasanya, ia ingin mengutuk Youngbae.

“… sel kanker sudah semakin ganas. Oleh karena itu perlu ada kemoterapi lanjutan. Jika dibiarkan, saya takut ia akan memasuki stadium 4 dan membuat daya tahan tubuhnya semakin lemah.”

Terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya dari sana. Laki-laki yang kemudian dapat Jiyong pastikan sebagai dokter itu terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya mengenai kanker. Jiyong mulai mengerti, pasien yang sekamar dengannya ini adalah pasien leukimia, kanker darah.

Tampaknya, Jiyong tak sendiri. Ia dan pasien sekamarnya itu sama-sama bernasib buruk. Sangat buruk.

“Apakah anakku bisa sembuh total? Tolong, tolong katakan iya...”

Kali ini suara wanita. Tentu saja pemilik suara itu adalah ibu dari sang pasien. Percakapan mereka dilakukan dengan volume suara yang rendah—hampir seperti berbisik. Mungkin, sang pasien saat ini sedang tidur.

“Saya tidak bisa memastikan anak ibu akan sembuh total. Seperti yang ibu tahu, leukimia merupakan penyakit yang sulit untuk dilawan. Tapi, saya dan tim dokter saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi anak Anda. Namun saat ini, ia perlu kemoterapi untuk mematikan sel kanker. Memang ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan membuat ia menderita, tapi inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi.”

Terdengar isakan dari sang ibu. Mendengar percakapan mereka itu, hati Jiyong jadi tergerak. Ia ingin sekali memberi bantuan kepada mereka, berupa dana, atau mungkin Jiyong bisa menghibur hati sang anak. Jiyong ingin bernyanyi untuknya, kalau-kalau anak itu juga salah satu fansnya.

Yah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Keadaan Jiyong saat ini sangat tak memungkinkan.

“Tolong Anda, sebagai ayah dan ibu terus memberikan dukungan padanya, karena saya tahu ke depannya, semuanya akan terasa lebih berat baginya. Saya permisi dulu, selamat malam.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih, Dokter.” Kali ini sang ayah berbicara, sementara si ibu masih terus terisak. Tak lama kemudian, Jiyong mendengar mereka memutuskan kalau malam ini adalah giliran sang ibu untuk menjaga anaknya. Sementara ayahnya akan pulang untuk beristirahat.

Jiyong ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang anak ini.

* * *

Baru saja Hayi meninggalkan kamar Jiyong. Tadinya Hayi berniat untuk menemani Jiyong (ia sudah membawa satu tas penuh baju dan perlengkapan pribadinya), berhubung sulit bagi Jiyong untuk buang air kecil ke toilet—atau semacamnya—tanpa bantuan orang lain. Namun Jiyong meyakinkan Hayi, memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di  rumah, karena besok pagi Hayi harus tetap sekolah.

Jiyong berjanji ia akan baik-baik saja, dan ketika ia perlu sesuatu, Jiyong akan memanggil perawat melalui bel yang ada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Tempatnya mudah dijangkau oleh Jiyong, jadi cukup untuk meyakinkan Hayi. Lagipula, Jiyong tahu Hayi akan menghadapi _suneung_ * yang sangat penting bagi Hayi besok. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika Jiyong menyuruh Hayi pulang dan belajar.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka.

“Uhm, selamat malam. S-saya akan menyuntikkan obat lambung melalui infus Anda,” seorang perawat wanita, ternyata. Jelas saja ia agak gugup, karena ia masuk ke kamar seorang penyanyi Korea tampan dan terkenal.

Jiyong mengangguk. Diam-diam ia sangat berharap perawat ini hanya akan menyuntikkan obat lambung itu, lalu pergi tanpa menanyainya hal-hal yang macam-macam. Untungnya, hal itu dikabulkan. Perawat itu pergi tepat setelah ia menyuntikkan obat labung yang membuat pembuluh darah di lengan Jiyong agak ngilu.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya lagi. Ia memperkirakan kalau saat itu sekitar jam 10 malam. Suasana di kamarnya sangat sepi. Sepertinya, sang ibu tadi sudah tertidur.

Baru saja Jiyong ingin menarik selimutnya, sebelum sebuah suara bass terdengar dari sebelah kanannya.

“Halo?”

Jiyong terdiam.

“Halo? Aku tahu ada seseorang di sana. Aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan seorang wanita tadi—adikmu.”

Selama ini Jiyong salah.

‘Anak’ yang berada di sebelah kanannya itu bukanlah seorang anak kecil, juga bukan seorang perempuan.

Ia seorang laki-laki—mungkin sekitar 20 tahun—dengan suara bass yang berat.

“Namaku Choi Seunghyun, kau?”

.

.

.

.

_**to be continue** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Suneung itu artinya ujian yang diadakan untuk bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi/universitas di Korea Selatan. Semacam UN SMA kalau di Indonesia. :D
> 
> 2\. Fic ini saya hadiahkan buat saudara tercinta yang udah menemani saya dari kecil sampe segede ini. Semoga sukses selalu, Yucc!
> 
> 3\. Sebenernya udah kepikiran ide ini dan diketik dari sejak kelas 7, baru selesai kelas 10. Astaga, betapa sibuknya saya. :"(
> 
> 4\. Saya ga begitu mengerti tentang penyakit kanker darah ini. Jadi maaf kalau saya ada salah. Silahkan dikoreksi, hehe.


End file.
